


Day 25 - The Honest Truth

by moonblossom



Series: Ty/Zane 30 Day OTP Challenge [25]
Category: Cut & Run - Madeleine Urban & Abigail Roux
Genre: Angst, Confessions, Cooking, Domesticity, Humour, M/M, non-descriptive sex scene
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-25
Updated: 2014-08-25
Packaged: 2018-02-14 16:43:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 826
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2199315
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/moonblossom/pseuds/moonblossom
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Maybe sometimes a little white lie isn't a bad thing.</p>
<p>
  <a href="http://wintergrey.dreamwidth.org/15168.html">Day 25:  Brutal Honesty</a>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	Day 25 - The Honest Truth

As the cake sat cooling on the kitchen counter, Zane hummed to himself, mixing together the ingredients for the frosting. When he'd taught himself to be a better cook, he hadn't really bothered with desserts. But Ty had a terrible sweet tooth, and he figured it was high time to learn. So he'd spent the day trawling the internet for recipes, finally settling on a straightforward-looking banana cake with vanilla frosting.

He'd just about finished covering the top with a smooth, fluffy layer when he heard Ty's keys in the front door. He covered the cake with foil and hid it in the fridge, and went to greet his husband.

Ty pulled him in for a quick kiss before shoving him gently and chuckling. "What've you been doin'? You're all..." He flapped his hands vaguely at Zane's torso. "Flour-y." He was right, too. Zane's shirt was covered in flour, as well as what looked like an oily handprint. He shrugged.

"Why don't you come upstairs and clean me off?" He smirked, gripping Ty's waist and tugging them close again. Ty kissed him again, groaning softly into Zane's mouth.

They stumbled up the stairs, tripping and fumbling over clothing as they went, and Zane shoved Ty bodily against the bedroom door. They managed to make it to the bed, but barely.

Zane fell backwards onto the mattress, tugging Ty down on top of him in an ungainly heap. Their bodies rocked together, the drag of hot bare skin against skin was all Zane could focus on. He felt Ty taking them both in hand, stroking and tugging until they were both rock-hard and desperate. He locked his legs around Ty's thighs and rolled his hips, the two of them rutting together like desperate teenagers.

Zane's climax rushed in quick and hard, and Ty followed not long after, his face buried in Zane's shoulder as he cried out. It was all over barely before it had begun, and the two of them lay in a sweaty, tangled mess for a few minutes, laughing quietly. Eventually Zane smacked Ty playfully on the ass, urging him to get up.

"C'mon, put something on. I made you a present."

Ty bounced up, suddenly full of energy again. Zane envied him for a moment, as he got up slowly. They slipped on some comfortable, if slightly ratty clothing and headed back down to the kitchen, where Zane pulled the cake out of the fridge and presented it to Ty with a flourish.

"What's the occasion?" Ty asked, grinning, as Zane cut a piece out and put it on a plate in front of him.

"Nothing, really. Just thought I'd try my hand at baking, it's something I've never really done before. I found the recipe online."

Ty speared a small bite with his fork, shoving it eagerly into his mouth. After a few moments of thoughtful chewing, Ty's face set into a still mask. Something about it set Zane's teeth on edge. He gripped the counter.

"Baby?" Ty asked, his voice suddenly quiet and devoid of any inflection. Zane's pulse was pounding in his ears, and he wasn't quite sure why. "You remember when I promised I'd never lie to you again?"

The roaring in Zane's ears got louder, he sank onto one of the stools at the kitchen counter and ran his palms over his knees, trying to calm himself. There was no need to panic yet. He looked up at Ty and nodded, unable to reply due to the dryness of his throat. Why had Ty chosen this moment to make some sort of drastic confession?

"I'm so sorry. I... I hate to say this, after you welcomed me home in such a fun way." Ty looked down, dragging his fork back and forth on the plate. Zane took a deep breath, trying to steady his pulse. "But this cake is fucking disgusting."

A flood of relief washed over Zane, so cold and sudden that he nearly fell off the stool. He burst out laughing and stood up as his legs stopped trembling, and crossed the kitchen to pull Ty into a harsh, bruising kiss.

"You asshole," he murmured softly before nipping at Ty's lower lip. "I thought you were going to tell me something awful."

Ty chuckled, pulling back. "You know what's awful? This cake." He held a forkful up to Zane, who took a bite. It was mealy and thick, hard to swallow, and barely tasted like anything. It really was not a very good cake.

"I'm sure it was the recipe, not you." Ty grinned cheekily. Zane wanted to knock him to the floor, but out of irritation or lust he wasn't entirely sure. "Only way to know is to try again, right?"

Zane rolled his eyes and with a sigh, dumped the entire cake into the compost bucket.

"You find me a recipe next time. That way, if it's also a failure, I can blame you."

**Author's Note:**

> Yes, I know, I'm an asshole. XD


End file.
